Final Fantasy VII, The account of Cloud
by Evro
Summary: FF7 told though the eyes of Cloud.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Job

"It was cold and dark"I thought. I am traviling on a train on my way to Mako Reactor #1, with a group of fighters, who called themselves AVALANCE. Their leader was a man named Barret Wallace. The other names I didn't know, nor did I care. I am Cloud Strife, mercenary, and former member of an orginization called SOLDIER. I felt a jerk has the train stopped. Barret called yelled at the girl, whose name was Jessie, and the two guys, the big one's name being Wedge, and the smaller one named Biggs, to get off and secure the area. I heard the guards being killed by them, and then Barret called for me, so I causually jumped out. He told me to follow him, and then he ran ahead. As I walked forward, two guards ran down the stairs. "Oh my god. What happend here. Hey you, drop your weapon!" "Amatures" I thought to myself. They couldn't even aim straight. As their bullets flew past me, I reached for my sword, which was bigger than me. Before they could react, I slashed one in half. His partner was splatterd by his blood, but as he turned to run, and stabbed my sword thourgh his chest. As he screamed, I flung his body against the train, snapping his neck. I grabbed a cloth on the ground to wipe off my sword, than I hooked it on my back. The guards killed by the others held potions, which I grabbed and emptied into a pouch on my side. I calmly walked to the others, who were trying to unlock the first door. Biggs walked up and said, "Whoa, that was awsome. You sure were SOLDIER all right. The girl, Jessie, quickly snapped her head around, asking, "What! SOLDIER! I thought they were our enemies, why is this guy here than?" Biggs quickly replied, "Whoa, whao. He 'was' in SOLDIER, but he quit and now is helping us!" Turns back towards me, "Hey, I didn't catch your name." I looked at him calmly, and replied, "Cloud...Cloud Strife." "Okay, my name is..." I shook my head, and stopped him by saying, "I don't give a damn what your names are, I'm only here because I'm being paid, so stop talking to me." Barret quickly ran up, and started to curse, "Hey, dumbasses, I thought I told ya never to travel in a group!" Jessie than got the door open, and than ran though. The rest followed, but Barret stopped, and glared at me. "Ex-SOLDIER, huh. You better not pull anything, or I'll kick your ass, boy." He than ran though the gate. I calmly walked though the gate, watching the others try to act like covet agents. Idiots. As neared the entrence of the Reactor, two guards, and a dog appeared. The dog growled, and the guards yelled, "Freeze, scumbag!" This time, I didn't even use my sword. The guards watched in horror as my arms started to spark, and when the dog lunged, I raised my right hand, and releashed a lightning bolt. The dog was fried instantly. As the guards raised their guns, I raised my left hand, and let loose a cold blast of air, freezing both instantly. As I walked by, I jumped in the air, and did a spin kick, shattering them both. When I got to the catwalk, I saw Wedge guarding the far end, while the others ran into the reactor. I followed them in, and Barret was waiting for me. He started a lecture, "This your first time in a reactor?" "No. I was in soldier, after all." I replied. "Oh yeah. Well then you know what these reactors do than, don't ya." "..." They drain Mako, the life blood of the Planet. Because of that damn Shin'ra, the planet is getting weaker, and soon, the planet will die!" "I don't care" I replied, "this planet could die for all I care. Let's just finish this job." "Rrrrr. That's it, you'll come with me for the rest of the mission. Hey, Biggs, hurry your ass and open the door!"

"Geez, just give me a second," Biggs said, "Okay, open!" At that moment the doors flew open. Jessie than ran though to unlock the next door. Something caught my eye, and when I went back out the door, a flying security device was there. "Damn!" I turned towards Barret and the others, "We're gonna have company!" Barret quickly ran out, and then raised his arm, which had a gatling gun grafted to the end. It started to spin rapidly, and let loose a volly bullets, destroing the machine. But I heard a thud, and Jessie screamed. Another robot appeared. Barret started to raise his arm again, but I said, "Stand back. Let me show you how it's done." I reached at my back to pull out my sword. The machine started to shoot this black mist at me, but I dodged it easily. I then ran up, lifted my sword, then let it down, slashing it in half. As the smoke from the explosion cleared, everyone was stunned. "You destroyed it with one swing! That's awesome!" Biggs yelled. "It was nothing." I replied. I attached my sword to my back, and Jessie said, "Unlocked." The door opened, and she and Barret ran though. Barret looked back, and yelled, "Hurry up!" I decided to run this time, getting to the elevator at the end of the hallway. Jessie opened the doors, and me and Barret walked in. Barret it the down button on the control box after Jessie got on, then started to talk again. "Cloud, ya just don't understand." "Understand what?" "That this planet is dying. If we don't stop Shin'ra, than everything in this world will parish." "It doesn't have anything to do with me. You paid to do this, so it will get done." Barret glared at me, ticked off that I didn't care. The elevator stopped, and Jessie and Barret ran out. They both started to climb the ladder, but that was too slow. I jumped down to the lower area, watching Barret and Jessie crawl down. When they realized I was already down there, Barret cursed, but Jessie tried to calm him down. It was strange that she would defend me. Jessie than stood at the far end of the area, standing guard. Me and Barret continued down to the lower areas, until we were on the room with the Generator. As we walked forward, I saw a Cure materia on the ground. Not having any myself, I picked I up. When we got to the Generator, Barret said, "Okay, hotshot, I want you to place the bomb." "Why." I asked. "To make sure that you don't try nuthin! Here." He handed me the bomb. I quickly replied, "As you wish." But before I could take a step, everything felt weird, and I heard a voice tell me to watch out. After I came out of it, Barret asked, "Why are you stalling, set the bomb!" "Oh, yeah." I quicly walked forward and set it. But after I pressed the button, the Generator started to move. I looked up as a machined started to emerge. "Damn. Barret, come on." As we ran towards the way we came, a scorpion shaped robot stood in front of us. It created a green scan light, and shined it on me. After a voice from the machine said "Locked on target", I pulled out my sword and started to slash. After five hits, it took its tail and knocked me back, and than tried to impale me, but I dodged it. Barret than let loose a volly of bullets, untill I realized that it's tail started to move. I yelled at Barret, "Stop firing, or it's gonna counterattack with it's tail!" Barret quickly ceased fire, and we waited untill it finally went back to combat mode. It than shot bullets in my direction, a couple of them skimmed my arms. After the damage, I looked up, and gripped the swords hilt tightly. I than ran towards it, jumped into the air, and came down with all my might. I split it right in half, shocking Barret. I quickly turned around and ran to dodge the explosion, then looked at Barret and said, "Run like hell, Barret. This place is gonna blow!" We quickly made it across the crosswalk, and started to climb the ladders. When we got to where Jessie was, I noticed see was stuck. I was about to leave her there, but I realized that we need her code, so I helped her. When Barret caught up, I tossed him a gun. "I cut off one of it's arms when I destroyed it, and I think you can make use of it." Barret smiled briefly, and then continued on. After running up two flights of stairs, we made it to the elevators. As soon as Barret got in, I pressed the up button. I could feel the place falling apart. As soon as the door opened, we jumped out, and watched as the elevator fell back down to the lower level. Jessie quickly unlocked the door, and Biggs unlocked his door too. We quickly ran out as explosions filled the Reactor. Jessie tripped on a piece of rubble, but quickly got up. We made it though the door, right as the major explosion took place. The hall started to collapse, and a piece of rubble hit me on the head, knocking me out. I just hope that we were far enough away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 7th Heaven

When I came to, we were in a damaged tunnel. I could see Jessie setting a bomb on the far end, while the others were more in my area. I could also hear them talk. "That should keep the planet going a little bit longer" I was still in a daze, so I couldn't tell who said that. "Hey, look. Cloud's awake!" This one I could tell, this was Biggs. I quickly jumped up, and looked at our surroundins. I heard Jessie yell out, "Okay, everyone to the back, it's going to blow!" After we got to the far side, the bomb went off, giving us an escape route. The exit was on fire, but it did not bother me. One by one, every one jumped out. Wedge caught himself on fire. Barret than told everyone to get to the train seperatly. When I asked about my money, he said it can wait till we get back to the hideout. After that, everyone split up. I went up a flight of stairs, and made my way out. When I got to the top, I saw everyone running because of the explosion we had caused. During the panicking, a young woman asked me what happend, but I told her to leave. After she left, I made my way to the train station.

On my way, some guards stopped me. I knew they would tell that I was at the reactor, so I pulled out my sword and killed them both with one swipe. More guards started to attack, and I dropped each one, until there were too many of them. "Shit" I said when they surrounded me. "Okay, this is the end of the road for you. Grab him!" "I don't think so." I could hear the train coming from the tunnels below, so I did a backflip, and landed on it. I quickly ducked to dodge the low underarea in the tunnels, and started to make my way to the car they told me to go too. When I got there, I heard them talking, but couldn't make out what they were saying. I than started to pound on the side, but they couldn't hear me. I than forced the door open, and dropped in. Everyone was shocked. Barret started to curse, while Biggs and Wedge sang praises. After that, Barret told everyone to move to the next cart. After he and the rest of the guys left, Jessie closed the door, and cleaned my face of with a piece of cloth. After she left, took out one of my knives. I still had bullets in my arm, so I quickly removed them. I then drank a potion to heal the wound. I quickly follewed them up to the next car.

When we got there, Barret had almost scared all the people off, so it was just the team. Barret said, "Hey, why are you all tense. We completed this mission, so take a load off." I just looked at him, and moved up the car. I saw Jessie who quickly got my attention. "Hey Cloud! Come over here, I have something to show you." When I got over there, I saw a moniter, showing Midgar and all the tracks. "Okey, this map shows all of the train routes in the city, and all the reactors." "Yeah, yeah," "Well, currently, we're right here" Jessie said this as she pointed at peice of the map. "Shin'ra have also installed these I.D. scanners thoughout the city, so we have to use these fake ids to fool them." Unknown to her though, I quickly lost interest in what she was talking about. After a few more minutes of rambling, I walked over to a window. Barret comented, "Look at that. The surface of Midgar." I looked up, and said, "Yeah. Pretty unsettling to live under a plate." Barret looked bewildered, and remarked, "Ha, never thought I'd hear that from a guy like you. You just full of surprises." He than got angry, "It's because of that damn pizza we can't see the surface from the grounds. The slums are just a forgotten part of history to Shin'ra." I looked at him, and said, "If it's so bad, why don't everyone move onto the plate." Barret looked down, "Probably because they've got no money, or." Looks up with enthusiasm, "Or they love their land too much to give it up!" I simply say, "Your right. Noone lives in the slums bacause they want too. It's just like these trains. They can't go anywhere except where their rails take them."

About twenty minutes later, we arrived Sector 7. We got out of the train, and Barret called another meeting. "Okay. We've taken out Mako Reactor #1, but that explosion was nothing. Cuase the next one's gonna be bigger than that! Alright, move out." After they walk off, I take a look at my surroundings. I then follow them, until I get to an area with lots of people. I see everyone gathering at a bar at the far end of the town. When I walk over there, I hear gunfire. Then people run out, and Barret runs after them. He than stands at the enterence, while the rest of the members walk in. I see a woman walk out of building, cleaning some things up. "Tifa" I said to myself. As I walked towards the enterence, Barret smirked and said, "You wanna see your little 'baby' " I just look at him, not saying a word, he then says, "Go on in." I walked on in, seeing Biggs and Wedge drinking, while the girl continued to work. I looked up, and saw her. Tifa Lockheart. It's been awhile since I had seen her last. When I took another step, a young girl ran from behind the counter, yelling, "Daddy?" When she saw me though, she bolted. Tifa quickly ran to her to calm her down, and then walked up to me, smiling. "It's been a while, Cloud! Don't worry about Marlene, she get's scared esaily." She looked around me, noticing my bullet marks. "! Are you okay!" "I'm fine," I replied, "patched it up myself." After a while, she said, "Did you fight with Barret?" I paused, than replied, "Yeah. I can't stand him." "Don't worry, he's not that bad once you get to kn..." "I don't want to get to know him"

After the talk, I decided to have a talk with Barret. As I approaced the door, Barret rushed in, knocking me down. He than picked up the girl, and held her on her shoulder. He than looked around, and said, "Alright, fools, time for the meeting!" He than walked over to a pinball machine, but he pressed a secret button, lowering him into a basement area. The others jumped down the shaft after him. The machine than rose back up to my level. But when I approaced it, Tifa said, "Wait." As I turned around, she continued, "Sit down." I sat down on one of stools. She than asked, in a buisness like manner, "Do you want something to drink?" I thought for a bit, than said, "No thanks, I'm not thristy." She looked dissapointed. As I got up to walk to the machine, she asked, "Are you okay?" I turned and quickly replied, "Yes. Why?" "No reason, you just seem tired. I pressed the button, lowering me down. When I got to the lower level, I saw a large T.V. screen, and alot of junk. I quickly made my way to Barret, who was beating a punching bag. He looked at me, and asked, "Any of them guys from SOLDIER there tonight?" I stared at him, and replied, "No." "You sound sure." He said back. "How do you know for certain?" I smiled, "If they were there, you all be dead." Barret's eyes filled with anger, and he rushed at me. Biggs tried to stop him, but he knocked him away. When he got to me, he swang with his gun-arm, which I ducked. I than countered with an uppercut in the gut. He than stepped back, holding his stomach. "Yeah. You're pretty good. Probably all them guys in SOLDIER are. But your skinny ass now works for AVALANCE now, so don't get any ideas about hanging on to them." I glared at him, and said, "Shin'ra, you think that I'd stay with them. I told you when you hired me that I was finished with them, and that's that." The room was silent. I then walked up to him, and said, "I want to talk about my money." As I walked away, I saw Tifa come off the elevator. She tried to stop me, but I paid no heed. But before I got to the elevator, Barret said, "Forget him, Tifa. He's still longing to be back in SOLDIER." I than turned around, and firmly said, "Look, I'm finished with Shin'ra, and I'm never going back. But than again, I don't give a damn about this planet or AVALANCE!" I than walked up to the machine and pressed the button.

When I got to the top, I started to head for the door. Before I reached it, I heard Tifa's voice. "Please, Cloud, don't do this." "...I'm sorry, Tifa." Tifa quickly got all teary eyed, than said, "So, your going to walk out on your own freind." Tifa quickly said. I turned around, and looked in the eyes, saying, "No. I..I..I'm sorry. Please stop crying." I wiped the tears off her face. She than said, "I guess you forgot the promise too." My eyes widend quickly, and I replied, "Promise?" She than smirked. "So, you did forget. It was 7 years ago. On the water tower in the middle of town." I quickly thought back, and I remembered.that day. "Yeah, I remember. I was sitting out there for a long time, and thought you weren't coming. I also got cold." In the flashback, I remeber telling Tifa of my plans to join SOLDIER, and to become as great, or even surpase the ledgendary warrior, Sephiroth. I remeber her asking about me becoming famous, and to come rescue her if she was ever in trouble. That was the promise she talked about. I dropped my head, and replied, "But, I never became famous. I can't...fufill the promise." She quickly tried to make me feel better. "You did make it into SOLDIER, right. So you fufilled your childhood dream, so you have to keep the promise, Cloud." After she said that, I saw Barret climbing up the wires for the elevator. "Wait a minute," he called. He than reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out some money, than tossed it at me. I picked it up, and smiled. "150, that's my pay. ha. You've got to be joking." Tifa quickly perked up, "Does that mean?" I causually said, "Got the next job up, I'll do it for 300." Barret's face redend quickly. He and Tifa than started to wisper amongst themselves. Barret than offered 200. "Fine by me." Tifa than led me down to the lower area, and showed me where to rest.


End file.
